


Past, Present, and Future

by Cornerverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: To break the barrier between worlds, three children will give up what they love most; each other





	

                They looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and every star was in its place, each burning its brightest. In the center of a forest, two boys and a girl, maybe a hair under their teenage years, stood in a circle, hands together. The three were humming, staying in harmony to an unknown tune.

                The only movement was from their eyes, flicking back and forth between each other, and the moving of their thumbs on the hands they held. It was a practiced movement, something they did not know they were doing, yet held comfort in the familiar feeling.

                Their eyes closed as the magic they were calling finally answered them. The Magic washed over them, warmth and coldness running down their bodies and a tingle in their fingers and toes let them know It was here. It did not speak with words, as humans do, but they understood It all the same.

                _“What do you want?”_  it asked them.

                The three of them hesitated. They were shocked that it had actually worked, and were beginning to question if this was right. They swallowed and worked up their nerve.

                “We want the magic of the stars,” The three answered in practiced unison. “Not just magic for us, but for the world. We want to release the seal, the barriers that keep it hidden from us.

                “We deserve the power to work for anything we desire,” the golden haired boy said.

                “We deserve the wisdom and knowledge of the world around us,” the second boy continued.

                “We deserve the courage to help not only ourselves, but others,” The girl finished.

_“The price is high. What are you willing to pay?”_

“Anything,” they were in unison again.

                _“Even your lives? Your souls?”_

“Yes!”

                _“Very well. I will not take your lives nor your souls, but that which is most precious to you. I will release the seal on the barrier, but you three will have to open it. The barrier is not a door, one and done, but it a wall that takes multiple hits to break. I will give you the power to break it.”_

“And the price?”

                _“That which is most precious to you. Not a day has gone by without you being together. From the night you were born thirteen years ago, your souls have been intertwined, no not intertwined, you are parts of the same soul.  Only one of you at a time will have the power to break the barrier, and that one will be separate from the other two. You can still talk, still be around one another, but never connect until the barrier is gone, and you cannot tell them of this night. Will you make this deal?”_

“We will,” they answered.

                Everything was covered with blue flames.

                The boy felt alone. He felt more alone than ever before. He could feel as the magic he was promised rushed into him. It was like he was on fire, but he enjoyed every second of the ecstatic sensation. The only colors he could see were his siblings lying next to him. It was in that moment that he knew what would happen.

                He could see them grow old and die while he remained the same age. Doing his part to break the barrier would take more than one lifetime to do, a lot more. Their souls would reincarnate without him, and he would go through many names and shapes before reaching his goal.

                It was such a long time. He still saw their souls, his other parts, occasionally, but he worked at trying to break the barrier. It was so long that he nearly forgot why he was doing it in the first place. When he began to break it, he wondered why they tried to stop him.

                The first break was made. The boy who had lived for thousands of years was finally dying. With the last of his omniscience, he could tell that the effort of that magic would take him out of the reincarnation cycle for a while. The Magic, those blue flames that he once wielded, now engulfed the next boy.

                For him the flames were agony. He was terrified and confused when he awoke. He quickly found out of the magic that was now his, and of what would happen to his sister’s soul. It took until the next lifetime to learn of their connection, and a few more to learn of what he needed to do.

                While he worked he spent time with his sister. Usually he would never be too close to one of her lives, unless what he had to do coincided with where she was. He would just pop in every once in a while, make sure she was okay. Though he knew of their third part, events from long ago made him stay away from him, even when he became his sister’s twin.

                When he did his part to break the barrier, only one of them tried to stop him. He hated how his sister cried out for him to stop. Why would she do that? Didn’t she at least feel that this was right? As his part was finished, he hugged her for the last time he would in this life, and the blue flames engulfed them both.

                To the girl, the flames tickled, filling her with glee. She knew of the pattern that would repeat. She knew them both from her time with them in many lives, and she knew how they would know each other like she knew them both.

                Unlike the first two, she stayed with them both. She was intimately involved in both twin’s lives, giving them their memories of the previous times in each new incarnation. She taught them magic and how to make things and anything else she could.

                When she broke down the rest of the barrier, no one tried to stop her.  It took thousands, millions, of years, but it was finally done. For the last time, the blue flames engulfed them all.

The three of them were reborn together once more, each with the memories that came with their previous lives. They were together again. Never again would they be separate until the end of eternity.


End file.
